


Blake's point of view in B/A relationship (meta)

by Christie_Cavedish



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Dystopia, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christie_Cavedish/pseuds/Christie_Cavedish
Summary: A conversation between the author and a friend.
Relationships: Kerr Avon/Roj Blake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Blake's point of view in B/A relationship (meta)

**Author's Note:**

> There are other fandom characters mentioned but easily understood, just to add more angles in one analysis as in if it was a totally different social scenario. I originally posted this on my [Tumblr blog](https://hadescavedish.tumblr.com/post/617288694845538304/meta) . The original conversation was in Chinese.

As I was explaining B7′s finale episode to that B5 friend (we often discuss shipping interests together) tonight, I feel like I cleaned up a few thoughts regarding Blake’s point of view in B/A. We reached a conclusion that if they were not born in a dystopian society, they could have been very good friends (or more), though, many fanfics pointed out that fact. Here was our conversation (and I borrowed [Aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687125/chapters/13099528)’s meta as an explanation (comparing _Terminal_ and _Blake_ ):

  


  


**1) regarding the ending**

> Me: I think, B is the kind of character who looks extrovert but repressed their feeling very deep. A is repressed, but once he showed his emotions outwardly, it would be a disaster. Lemme explain the ending to you 

> (she did totally not mind spoilers like me so I showed her the scripts and Aralias’s notes on AO3. Oh, Terminal fake Blake was even doing a better job at convincing Avon than Finale Blake)
> 
> Friend: Jesus. This man can’t fucking talk. “I set all this up”. _Terrific_. To be honest, if I didn’t know the plot, I would have thought he really sold them.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Me: Yeah.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Friend: “have you betrayed me?” This is the fucking point. And B just still went forward, step by step. He really _really_ cares about A. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Me: Yes, why still came forward.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Friend: and forward to the man who shot you? and clutched his arms? GAY
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Me: I mean if you want to guilt-trip him, that is useless. They both were not using reasons at the point, it was instinctive.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Friend: it is emotional. There was no room for thinking.

**2) Understanding B’s dilemma:**

> Me: I think two years ago, B didn’t know how severe A’s trust issue was. Even though he knew A is a neurotic person. A didn’t trust and was afraid of being used. B, he desperately wanted to be trusted, and he wanted to trust people, but this can’t be achieved normally.

> Friend: This is what would happen when you live in a dystopian society.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Me: I think B wanted to be celibate bc he is afraid of dragging others into hell. He knew he was tormented, both mentally and physically, so he deemed destroying the oppressors as the last wish, exclusively. I don’t think A knows that.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Friend: perhaps he knows, but he is refusing to acknowledge it.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Me: A doesn’t care what the world would become. He wanted to run away.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Friend: nihilism
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Friend: “No one can touch or hurt you” I quoted from G’Kar’s analysis about Londo. Though A is vulnerable and more easily being emotionally affected than he realised.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Me: wow, A totally said “no one can touch me again” at some point. But Londo is more egocentric than Avon, Londo wanted power and influence.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Friend: That is bc they are from different social grade and society. I mean, I don’t think Londo and G’Kar could be _happily ever after_ , **But B and A could if they were born in normal society, like ours.**
> 
>  **  
> **
> 
> Me: Londo and G’Kar were facing racial issues and post-colonialism problems. A and B were a 1984 tragedy.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Friend: it is indeed dystopian.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Me: *sighs* Cally used to say: a man who trusts can never be betrayed, only mistaken. Blake was mistaken.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Friend: so sad. B couldn’t afford to have love, A dared not to love.

\----------------- wrapping up------------------------


End file.
